ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
War Machine Armor Mark I
|B2 = }} |image = |based = War Machine Armor (Earth-616) |appearances = Iron Man 2 |continuity = Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark (Base Armor) Justin Hammer (Redesign) |user = James Rhodes |affiliations = Hammer Industries |markno = Mark I |codename = War Machine |class = War Machine Armor |type = Variable Threat Response Battlesuit |armorcolor = Dark Grey With Silver Plates |height = User's Height |status = Dismantled |color = Grey |power = Palladium Arc Reactor Mark II |systems = Status System Prepulsion System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) |composition = Titanium Plating |specialfeats = N/A |weightlvl = -- |strengthlvl = -- |preceded = None |followed = Mark 22 (Prototype) War Machine Armor Mark II }} The War Machine Armor, also known as the Variable Threat Response Battlesuit, was an armor that was created by the Tony Stark 'then modified and upgraded from the original armor 'Mark II '''by the '''U.S. Military, which debuted in the movie, Iron Man 2. It made it's debut in the movie when it was presented at the Stark Expo, piloted by Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes, as a part of a new military team held for the U.S. Military along with the Hammer Drones. Armor Design The War Machine Armor has a metallic and silver color plating on it's overall armor design. Since it was formerly the Mark II, only transformed by being weaponized and customized, it retains all the signature features of the Iron Man armor, and is only bulkier and heavier in appearance. The armor is equipped with a machine gun attached to the left, and two large shoulder packs which carry a powerful, but worthless missile inside of them. Armor Capabilities Armor Features Weaponry Repulsors The War Machine Armor is equipped with the standard based Repulsors. Unibeam The War Machine Armor has a regular circular-shaped Unibeam, that is able to fire powerful blasts of energy. It's Unibeam color is red, indicating that it was heavily customized, together with it's systems, to match military strength and energy-like power. M134 Minigun The War machine armor had a rotating machine gun mounted on it's left shoulder. History Iron Man 2 During the night at Tony's Birthday Party, he goes drunk while wearing the Mark IV Iron Man armor, which enrages his best friend Rhodey, who stood up for him against the government regarding his property of the Iron Man armor. When Pepper fails to stop Tony in being reckless from his drunken state, Rhodey, knowing that there was no other choice, heads down to the garage and dons the Mark II from the Hall of Armors. Tony and Rhodey battle to a stalemate when they fire their repulsors at each other, creating a massive explosion. Disgusted, Rhodey delivers the Mark II to the military and it is rebuilt by Hammer Industries into the War Machine. The War Machine, with Rhodey still as its pilot, is unveiled at the Stark Expo along with the Hammer Drones. Tony arrives in the new Mark VI armor and tries to warn Rhodey, but he is uninterested until Vanko takes control of the drones and the War Machine armor and uses them to attack. War Machine and Iron Man battle each other while Tony tries to stop the drones at the same time. Eventually, Natasha Romanoff restored control of War Machine to Rhodey and together he and Tony took out the remaining Hammer Drones. They then had to face Vanko himself in a powerful suit of armor and were unable to defeat him even working together. Remembering their earlier fight, Tony has Rhodey fire the War Machine's repulsor at the Mark VI at the same time Tony fires at him, causing an explosion in front of Vanko, destroying his suit and defeating him. Vanko self-destructs himself and his drones, but both Iron Man and War Machine escape. Rhodey later finds Tony and Pepper kissing and Tony demands the return of the armor but Rhodey refuses, citing that his car was destroyed in the battle. Rhodey then flies off in War Machine. Before Iron Man 3 Following Iron Man 2, Tony retrieves the armor from Rhodes and reverts it back into the Mark II suit. However, he gives Rhodes the new Iron Patriot suit instead. Other Media Marvel's The Avengers: Iron Man - Mark VII Iron Man 3 - The Official Game * Score Multiplier: x4.0 * Special Power: Striker Missile * Game Description: Notes * There are no current notes available on this topic, as of the moment. Trivia * The War Machine Armor is the only armor to share the same armor unit with another, since it was originally the Mark II, only transformed into the War Machine Armor. * This is the first armor to feature a red-colored Unibeam, the second being the Mark 16. Gallery File:Photo(731).jpg File:Photo(732).jpg 800xfluid-images-stories-gallery-ironman2-IronMan2-Poster12-jpg.jpg|Iron Man 2 Movie Poster Featuring Rhodey IM2 WM.jpg texturesheet.jpg WAR MACHINE PAPERCRAFT.jpg war_machine_3d_multiple_views_by_shuyab-d3av6cs.jpg war_machine_by_shuyab-d3afnw0.jpg 295.png IM2-War_Machine-Iron_Man.jpg War_Machine_Mk_1.jpg War_Machine_mk_1_movie.png War_Machine_thumb_01.jpg WarMachineMkIIronManMkVI-IM2.png WM_MK1_-_Game.png Photo(340).JPG| References * There are no References to display. External Links * There are no External Links to display. ---- Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Armors Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Iron Man 2